


День далеко

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	День далеко

\- Бьякуран-сан, - говорит Шоичи и чувствует, как лицо заливает краска. - Не могли бы вы, пожалуйста...  
\- Нет, - перебивает его Бьякуран и улыбается, прикрывает глаза, смотрит выжидательно из-под ресниц: ну, и что ты сделаешь, словно говорит его взгляд, как ты меня заставишь?  
Шоичи глубоко вдыхает, неторопливо выдыхает. Он знает: камеры и микрофоны отключены, двери закрыты на электронные замки, даже шторы плотно сдвинуты, как будто заперты. Никого нет рядом - никого, кроме Бьякурана. Люди Мильфиоре где-то далеко, на других этажах, за десятками и сотнями метров коридоров, холлов, лифтовых шахт. Город тоже далеко - внизу, у подножия небоскреба; остальной мир еще дальше, укрыт ночными облаками, спрятан от глаз и молча ждет спасения или гибели. Ничто из этого сейчас не имеет значения. Ничего этого здесь нет. Только Бьякуран - и Ирие Шоичи.  
\- Хочешь сладкого, Шо-тян? - с наигранной беззаботностью спрашивает Бьякуран и тянется к вазочке с конфетами.  
\- Встаньте, - говорит Шоичи и на этот раз не добавляет "пожалуйста". На мгновение рука с кольцом Неба Маре замирает над сладостями. Потом Бьякуран улыбается - медленно, очень медленно - и так же медленно поднимается с дивана. Он по-прежнему с любопытством смотрит на Шоичи из-под ресниц, но теперь его взгляд говорит: уже лучше, Шо-тян. Уже интереснее.  
Шоичи становится жарко. Он с радостью снял бы неудобный китель, но сейчас неподходящий момент. Может быть, немного позже, совсем чуть-чуть.

\- Если ты не знаешь, что делать дальше, Шо-тян, - начинает Бьякуран, и любопытство из его глаз пропадает, словно выцветает, - я всегда могу подсказать тебе. Однако...  
\- Помолчите, - говорит Шоичи раньше, чем успевает себя остановить, и Бьякуран, как ни странно, действительно замолкает. - Я не спрашивал вашего совета.  
Губы Бьякурана вздрагивают, будто он хочет сказать что-то - вероятно, что-то ласковое и насмешливое, как обычно - но он молчит.  
\- Не нужно разговаривать без разрешения, - размеренно говорит Шоичи. - Не нужно делать того, о чем я вас не просил. Если вас это не устраивает, скажите сейчас.  
Секунды растворяются в тишине.  
Бьякуран, продолжая улыбаться, наклоняет голову. В светлых глазах вернувшееся было любопытство сменяется предвкушением - и Шоичи чувствует, как это предвкушение наполняет его спокойной уверенностью. Какая редкая гостья, отстраненно думает Шоичи, жаль, что она не приходит чаще, - и неторопливо расстегивает китель.  
Бьякуран смотрит, как движутся его руки, как расходится молния от горла до паха. Под кителем дурацкая футболка с принтом, но это - Шоичи совершенно уверен - не имеет значения.  
\- Помогите мне раздеться, - сухо говорит он, и Бьякуран, все еще улыбаясь, встает с дивана, делает шаг, второй, третий - и вот он уже рядом.  
Когда он так близко, Шоичи обычно чувствует угрозу. Но не сейчас.  
Сейчас Бьякуран мягко, ласково - даже, пожалуй, заботливо - стягивает с его плеч белую униформу, бросает на диван. Опускает руки и стоит перед Шоичи молча, ожидая - или выжидая. Шоичи знает: если сам он не ошибется, все будет хорошо.

Шоичи смотрит мимо Бьякурана, на закрытое шторами окно.  
\- Встаньте на колени, - говорит он, и его голос не вздрагивает ни на мгновение.  
Бьякуран смотрит на него секунду, другую. Во взгляде нет насмешки, светлые глаза темнеют, и Бьякуран - Бьякуран-сан, господин Джессо, босс, глава Миллефиоре - плавно и гибко опускается на колени, таким естественным движением, что у Шоичи перехватывает горло.  
Теперь Бьякуран смотрит снизу вверх.  
\- Начнем с этого, - говорит Шоичи, движением подбородка указывая на свой член, уже натянувший ткань брюк в паху. Вероятно, приказы следовало бы отдавать более точно, но Бьякурану хватает услышанного. Когда его пальцы пробегают по ширинке, стягивают брюки и трусы, когда губы охватывают член Шоичи, самое главное - не застонать сразу же, не всхлипнуть, не зашептать: "Пожалуйста, Бьякуран-сан, пожалуйста, еще, что угодно, я... я для вас что угодно, только пожалуйста, еще". Шоичи шептал так в самый первый раз, когда Бьякуран взял у него в рот, на низкой, скрипучей кровати в кампусе, заваленной чертежами и учебниками, и Бьякуран то и дело отстранялся, прижимал член Шоичи к щеке или охватывал ладонью, и тихо смеялся, и говорил: "Ты такой красивый, Шо-тян". Никто никогда не говорил Шоичи подобного. Ни до, ни после.  
Воспоминания помогают удержаться, Шоичи запускает руку в светлые волосы, сжимает и тянет, и Бьякуран послушно, беззвучно подается вслед за его движением, насаживается глубже, до горла.

Зачем ему это, думает Шоичи, стискивая зубы, чтобы не застонать; зачем, вновь думает он позже, когда Бьякуран, молча слушаясь его приказов, раздевается, готовит себя, встает в непристойную, почти унизительную позу и ждет, пока Шоичи сделает с ним то, что считает нужным. То, что хочет больше всего на свете. То, что хотел бы делать каждый день до конца времен, а не только в эти последние дни, оставшиеся до конца их времени.

На самом деле Шоичи знает, зачем это нужно Бьякурану. Когда все заканчивается, Бьякуран растягивается на полу, на мягком белом ковре, ленивый, удовлетворенный и уже нисколько не покорный, и устало говорит:  
\- Только с тобой я и могу расслабиться, Шо-тян.  
Шоичи неловко улыбается, отводит глаза, тянется за кителем.  
Чего он на самом деле не знает - так это того, зачем все это нужно ему самому.


End file.
